Happy Endings
by seanchaidhe
Summary: A retelling of what happens after IWRY if Angel had stayed human. It is my dreamworld.
1. Phoenix

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, I wrote this about 8 years ago. Recently, I changed pen names (from Jada1) and moved over all of my stories to a new account. But, I couldn't leave all of my old writing behind. Hence, re-uploading this after deleting it on the old account. Hopefully someone will enjoy reading it, but please be gentle. I was in high school when I wrote this and, well, hopefully I've improved since then :)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The only thing that I am responsible for is what I make the characters in this do. The episodes, "I will remember you" and "Anne" do not belong to me.

Spoilers: big ones for IWRY and a little ones for Anne.

Synopsis: It's an alternate ending to IWRY. B/A happy ending.

Author's Note: I didn't want to write out the whole episode, but if you saw it you should be able to understand what's going on, if not, then I suggest that you go and find some place that has the transcripts of the episode and read it there. A synopsis of the episode might do as well, as long as it's detailed. Also, if you have not seen the episode "Anne" you might not understand one part of this.

Author's Note 2: Even though it is not really relevant to this chapter, BUFFY NEVER SLEPT WITH PARKER! This will be important later and I think that it shouldn't have happened on the show. I was sooooo out of character for Buffy to do that, especially so soon after Angel left. The last reason I have decided to make things this way in my universe is well, because it's just . . . EWW! I know that that was childish, but I don't care. It was gross.

* * *

_Cut to the end of the bar scene, with Cordy and Doyle_.

"At least I can say "good-bye" to those bone crunching, head wrenching, mind numbing visions," Doyle said, half expecting to receive a vision just for saying it.

"Yeah, that's a plus," Cordelia replied.

* * *

_Cut to Buffy and Angel in bed._

_Cut to end of that scene._

"Angel? I finally feel like I've always wanted to feel," Buffy said, awe showing in her voice.

"How do you feel?" Angel asked, quietly.

"Completely and utterly happy, because I can be with you. Are you sure this isn't a dream?"

"I'm sure." Angel said, and they drifted off to sleep.

Buffy opened her eyes and felt a warm body lying next to her. She looked up to see Angel smiling down at her.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi," he said in return.

When he kept staring at her, she had to ask, "What?"

"I just can't believe this is really happening. I'm alive, and you're here, and were together. It's all I've ever wanted. To be able to give you the life you deserve. And now I can, but I need you to be sure that you want me to move back to Sunnydale right away, because I'm not. Sure, that is, "Angel said, looking away from Buffy.

"What? Why not?" Buffy asked, sitting up and clutching the blankets to her chest.

"Well, do you really think it's such a good idea for me to just wedge myself back into your life?" Angel asked, his face portraying the insecurity that 240 years of life could not squelch.

"Yes! Wedge! Please! I thought we agreed that we didn't want to be apart again. I know I don't."

"Are you sure? Because, Buffy, I want to be with you more than anything, but I'm not so sure your friends and family will be all that happy about me coming back."

"I'll be happy, Angel. And I don't care what they think. But I don't see why they would object to us being together. I mean, you're human. I found a nice, normal, guy. Just like everyone wanted me to. Including you. I'll bet you never thought it would be you, huh?"

Angel just smiled back at her and said, "No, I didn't."

"So will you move back?"

"As soon as I wrap up things here."

Now it was Buffy's turn to smile, and that she did. Happy with the situation, she lay back down next to her . . . everything.

"So . . . not that I want to, but don't you think we should get up?" Angel asked.

"Why?" Buffy asked.

"Well, didn't you come here to see your father?"

"Yeah."

"So, maybe you should see him. Not that I want you to go or anything, but, don't you think that he's probably wondering where you are?"

"Maybe, . . . or maybe not. He might have forgotten I was coming all together. With my father you never really know. But right now, all I want is to be here with you."

All Angel could do after that answer is smile.

"Hello, is everyone decent?" Doyle called out from the bottom of the steps.

"No! Come back later!" Buffy yelled, smiling at Angel.

"Sorry, can't do that. I need to speak to Buffy for moment. And so does the man upstairs."

"What man?" Angel asked.

"He says he's her father," Doyle called back.

"Oh, God!" Buffy said, jumping out of bed and grabbing Angel's previously discarded shirt. After she had buttoned up the shirt, she walked out of the bedroom in search of her clothes, which were, at this point strewn all over the kitchen and living room. As she picked up her clothes, she kept muttering, "oh my god" over and over.

Angel soon came out of the bedroom, tying his robe. He picked up his pants, which were lying on the floor as Doyle came to stand next to him. They both stood in silence, watching Buffy scramble around the room after her clothing, sidestepping the toppled kitchen table.

"So, looks like you two had some fun last night," Doyle commented, staring at the broken table.

"You could say that," Angel said, smiling.

Doyle looked over at his friend. Angel was still watching Buffy intensely, and he actually looked . . . happy?

"Whoa, man, who are you and what happened to the dark and brooding guy?"

Buffy rushed past the ex-vampire and half-demon on her way to the bedroom, clothes in hand and said, "I'll be right back."

"She happened," Angel finally answered, staring at the now closed door.

* * *

A few minuets later, when Buffy and Angel were both dressed they went to the elevator. Buffy was nervously chewing on her bottom lip as Doyle closed the gate.

"What's the matter?" Angel asked, noticing Buffy's nervous demeanor.

"Well, if my dad is up there, this early in the morning, then he knows that I spent the night here. If he knows I spent the night here, well to say that's he's going to freak is the understatement of all time."

"Buffy, your eighteen. He has to know that you're not a little girl anymore. It's probably not going to be as big a deal as you think," Angel said, reasonably.

"Oh, you don't know my dad. He may be an absentee father, but when he is around, he's as overprotective as my mother. Actually, he's worse. He still thinks I'm thirteen and that kissing is too much for his innocent, little girl to be doing."

Doyle tried, unsuccessfully, to stifle a laugh.

"What?" Buffy asked him.

"Oh, I saw the table. 'Innocent' isn't exactly the word I'd use to describe you. Either of you," he added, glancing at Angel.

"Buffy, you had to have dated when you lived here. When you lived with him," Angel said, ignoring Doyle's comments.

"That was different, Angel. That was 'hanging out with friends that happened to be guys,' not spending the night at some guys' apartment. Big difference. Wait till our daughter starts dating. You'll see what I mean. You'll probably be the most overprotective father of all time."

"I haven't even been human for 24 hours and we already have a daughter?" Angel questioned, a smirk gracing his lips.

"Well . . . I thought that . . . maybe . . . one day . . . in the future . . . we might . . . consider -"

"I know what you meant," Angel said, interrupting her. For a silent beat, the newly reunited lovers gazed at each other, relishing in the new realization that children and a future, just might be in this new set of cards they had been dealt.

"Um, not to interrupt this lovely moment, but is one of you going to push the up button?" Doyle asked.

Buffy and Angel looked at each other and Buffy pressed the button. Up they went.

* * *

As the elevator dinged open, Buffy grabbed Angel's hand and held on tight. As the three of them stepped out of the elevator, Buffy saw her father talking to Cordelia in the front room of the office.

"Dad?" Buffy asked.

Hank Summers turned around and sent his daughter a serious look.

"Buffy," He addressed her. Hank walked over to Buffy, enfolding her in a hug. After he stepped back there was an awkward moment of silence.

"So, I see you've met Cordelia," Buffy commented.

"Yes, he has," Cordelia said, walking over to the filing cabinet.

"I have to say, it was a . . . unique experience," Hank said, choosing his words carefully.

"Yep, that's our Cordy," Doyle said, silently agreeing with what everyone wasn't saying.

Another moment of awkward silence.

"Well, there's too much tension in this room for me, so Doyle and I will be leaving for lunch now," Cordelia announced.

"Cordelia, it's nine in the morning," Doyle pointed out.

"Yes, well, I don't want to stick around for more of 'The Buffy and Angel Reunion.' I had all I can stomach, thank you very much."

"Doyle, it's okay," Angel said.

"Fine, we'll go," Doyle said.

As he moved past Angel, he whispered, "Good luck, man. You're gonna need it." And he and Cordy left.

After the door closed, Buffy noticed how intently her father was staring at Angel.

"Um, Dad? This is Angel. Angel, this is my father."

"Angel. So, are you dating my daughter?"

"Um, yes?"

"You mind saying that with a little more conviction?" Hank asked.

"Well, we sort of just got back together. Last night," Buffy said, nervously.

"I see."

"So, um, Dad? How did you know where I was?"

"When you didn't show up yesterday, I called your dorm to see what was keeping you and your friend - Willow? Well, she told me that you were going to see an old friend first and that you probably got held up. I asked her for the phone number and she gave it to me. I tracked down the address and here I am."

"Oh," Buffy commented. "Note to self: kill Willow," Buffy muttered under her breath.

Another uncomfortable moment of silence.

"Buffy, could I talk to you for a moment, alone?" Hank asked, looking pointedly at Angel.

After a quick glance at Angel, Buffy turned to her father and said, in a dead serious voice, "Anything you need to say to or ask me, you can do it in front of Angel. We don't keep secrets from each other."

"All right, how long have you known each other?"

"Um, about three years. But we didn't start dating until my junior year of high school."

"So you were seventeen."

"Sixteen actually. It was the beginning of the school year."

"And how old was . . . Angel? -was it?"

"Dad, that really doesn't matter, now. That was years ago. It seems like another lifetime."

"But he is older, a lot older," Hank said, looking Angel up and down.

Angel, speaking up for the first time since the interrogation started, said, "Mr. Summers, I know I'm older than Buffy, I'll be the first to admit that. And probably not the last. But, I love your daughter, very much so."

"And I love him. And whether you or Mom or anyone else for that matter approves or not, I'm going to be with him," Buffy interjected.

"There's nothing I can do to change your mind?" Hank asked.

"No," Buffy said, clasping Angel's hand tightly, bracing for the perceived onslaught.

"Well, Buffy, I don't know Angel well enough to pass judgment on him personally, but I do feel you are too young to be in such a serous relationship. He's too old for you and I don't feel that you're old enough to really know what love is or the consequences it can bring. I think that your mother would agree with me and I don't want you to see each other anymore. That's all I have to say. Let's go, Buffy," Hank said.

He reached out to grab Buffy's hand but she pulled it back from him saying, "No! I am not your little girl anymore. I'm eighteen. An adult. I can make my own decisions, and I've decided to be with Angel! There's nothing you can do about it! What do you think gives you the right to barge in here and pass judgment and make demands on my life?! You haven't been a part of it for years! You do not have the right to start now!" By the time Buffy was finished she was shaking with outrage. Angel calmly detached his right hand from hers, replacing it with his left, his right hand found a spot on Buffy's back. He slowly started rubbing her back. And as Hank watched all the anger slowly drained from his daughter. Then, in a much calmer voice she said, "I think that maybe you better leave. We both need time to process what's been said. I'll come by later on and maybe we can talk then, when we both have had time to think, and when we can talk without all the anger, okay?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Hank started to make his way to the door when he stopped, turned around and said, "All I've ever wanted was what was best for you, Buffy. It's still what I want." With that, Hank Summers turned and left Buffy and Angel standing in the now silent office together.

After Hank left Angel turned to Buffy and asked her, "Are you okay?"

"As okay as I can be, but really, what did I expect? My father just jumping for joy at the thought that his little girl is all grown up and he missed it? I think not."

"You know, we might get a lot more reactions like that from everyone back in Sunnydale. Can you handle that?"

"As long as you're there, I can handle anything. "With that said Angel enfolded Buffy in a hug, holding her tight while she stared out into space.

* * *

Buffy and Angel spent the rest of the day talking about their future. They both agreed that they still had some issues to work out, but they had plenty of time for all that. A lifetime in fact. Right now they just wanted to live in the moment.

Around 7:00pm Buffy headed over to her father's house. She walked up the familiar driveway, one she'd walked so many times before. Before she'd become the Slayer. Before her life got so complicated. As she climbed the steps of the house, she was filled with an air of nostalgia. She was taken back to a simpler time, where she was Daddy's little girl and where there was never any danger or pain. She was taken back to her childhood. The memories engulfed her, so much so that she could almost see herself running out the door and down the steps to meet her friends. But that image faded when she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the window. Buffy was all grown up. She really wasn't a little girl anymore. And for a brief second, she was saddened. But she drew up her courage and knocked on the door.

A few seconds passed until Hank answered the door.

"Hi," He said.

"Hi."

"Um, come in," Hank said, moving aside and letting Buffy enter. They both walked into the kitchen where they had both spent so much time over the years and took a seat at the kitchen table. Silence reigned.

"So, have you had time to think?" Hank asked his daughter.

"Yes. Have you?"

"Yeah, a little too much time. I have a lot of questions."

"I pretty much figured that. Go head, ask away."

"How did you and Angel meet?"

Buffy had decided to be as honest as she could be with her father. So, she took a deep breath and started answering his question. "Um, we met on the way to a club in Sunnydale, called The Bronze. He helped me with something and then we used to run into each other every once in a while, nothing really happened for a couple months, though."

"And then something did happen?"

"We helped each other out with some things and we ended up kissing. After that we both decided that no matter how attracted we were to each other, nothing could really happen between us. We were too different."

"Obviously, you didn't stand behind to that decision for too long."

"Well, we did, for a while at least. He helped me with some things, we got closer. We realized that we couldn't continue to keep our relationship strictly professional. Because it had already personal. So we ignored rules and started dating. We hit our little snags, you know like every couple, but we were okay. I was happy, so happy. For the first time in my life, I felt as if I had found someone that I could tell anything to. Someone I could trust with everything."

"Why do I get the feeling that didn't last?"

"Because it didn't. The night of my seventeenth birthday, something happened that changed both of us forever. Suddenly, Angel was ripped from me without so much as a good-bye. I was hurting so much. It was like that for months, until I got him back. All of a sudden he was back. But then he had to go away again. I had to send him away to make everyone else in my life happy, but I couldn't stay in Sunnydale with all those memories of us, good ones and bad ones, so I left."

"That's the summer that you ran away, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"So it's his fault?"

"No. Angel had no control. It was all me, so don't blame him. I had to leave because I needed time to find me again, and when I realized I wasn't gonna find me 'out there,' I came back. About a month later Angel came back. I never thought that I'd see him again and then suddenly there he was. Over the next couple of months we tried to just be friends. It didn't work very well. But that's when I found me again. The part of me I'd thought I'd lost. It had been with him the whole time. We had tons of problems but by prom we were almost back to the place we were before everything went bad the first time. We were happy, or at least I was. Angel thought I deserved more, more than he could give me. That's when he left, so I could find the life he couldn't give me. But in doing that he broke my heart into a million pieces. I didn't think that I was going to survive. I almost didn't. When he left that part of me left with him. For the past six months I've just been getting by. Struggling from day to day not to fall apart. But when I came out here to see you I made a stop to see Angel. I had some stuff that I had to say to him, things I couldn't say over the phone. When I got there stuff happened, things have changed since he left. All the stuff he couldn't give me before, he can give me now. You know, all that stuff, it never really mattered to me before. I could have lived a lifetime without it as long as he was there. But suddenly, it matters now, because I get to have it all with him."

After Buffy finished pouring her heart out there was an awkward silence. Hank finely said, "He's hurt you so much. How can you just forgive him like that?"

"I love him. It's as simple as that, Dad. I love him."

By the time Buffy finished she was in tears. Hank moved down to where Buffy was sitting and put an arm around her. He said in a voice the hindered sadness, "You really do, don't you?"

Buffy raised her head, looked her father straight in the face and said in a clear voice, "Yes."

"I guess you're really not my little girl anymore, huh?"

"No. But I'm still your daughter. I still need you in my life."

"Well, if you're really serious about him, then I guess I should get to know him a little better."

"I'd like that."

"You know, I think I should get to know you a little better, too. I've missed so much time that I can't ever get back, but I'd like to try now, if that's all right with you?"

"I'd like that very much."

"Okay, I just have two very simple questions and then I'll let this go for now," Hank said, pulling back his arm.

"What is it? Or should I be afraid to ask?" Buffy questioned.

"Depending on your answers."

"Oh, boy."

"Question number one, does your mother know about you and Angel?"

"Yes. She found out about a year and a half ago. But, she still thinks we're broken up. She doesn't know we got back together yet. No one in Sunnydale does."

"Oh, okay, then question number two, have you . . . slept with him? I know that there is an answer staring me right in the face, but I have to hear it from you. Have you?"

"Yes. Angel and I have made love. But it's because I wanted to. He has never pushed me into doing anything I didn't want to do. He never would."

Silence.

"So where do we go from here?" Buffy asked.

"Why don't we go out for lunch tomorrow and get to know each other? All of us."

"That'd be nice."

"So why don't you go call Angel and see if he wants to meet us?"

"'Wants to?' You mean he has a choice?"

"Very funny."

"No, I'm serous. He has a choice? . . . Don't worry, he'll be there if he knows what's good for him."

* * *

Buffy called Angel later on that night while lying in bed to ask him to lunch.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's me," Buffy said.

"Hey, I was just thinking about you."

"You were?"

"Yeah, I've been staring at the wreckage that once was my kitchen table and wondering if I should even bother getting a new one."

"Well, I have a theory. Do you want to hear my theory?"

"Of course."

"Okay, my theory is that if you get a new table now, then you'll just have more stuff to lug back to Sunnydale."

"You mean if it doesn't get broken before then?"

"Yeah, unless that happens."

"So, how did things go with your father?"

"Okay, I guess. He wants you and me to meet him for lunch tomorrow."

"Name the time and place and I'll be there."

"Thanks Angel."

"For what?"

"Being you."

"That's pretty easy."

"No, it isn't. I haven't been me for a while. Since you left, in fact. And to tell you the truth, the person that I'd become, I didn't like very much. But, lying in bed with you last night, I found me again. The me that I thought I'd lost forever. So, thank you, for being you, and helping me find me again."

"You don't have to thank me for that, Buffy, I'm just glad to have you in my life, again."

"As much as I hate to, we should probably hang up."

"Why?"

"I don't want to keep you up too late. Neither of us got a whole lot of sleep last night."

"I wonder why that is?"

"Ha, ha, very funny."

"Well, I don't want to hang up yet. Can't we talk a little more?"

"Sure."

And they talked long into the night. Angel's words comforting her when his arms couldn't.

* * *

The next day Buffy and Hank drove up to the restaurant around noon. Upon parking the car Buffy spotted Angel standing in the sunlight. She took a moment to appreciate that fact. Then she quickly exited the car and walked over to Angel.

"Hi," She said.

"Hi," He answered back, pulling Buffy into his arms.

"I missed you," Buffy said.

"I missed you more," Angel said releasing Buffy from his arms. "I have something for you," He continued. Angel reached inside his coat and retrieved a white rose.

"Angel, it's beautiful." Buffy said taking the rose and smelling it.

"It's beauty pales in comparison to you," Angel said.

"There's something we agree on," Hank said, coming up behind Buffy and putting an arm around his daughter.

"Stop it you two." Buffy said, suddenly shy.

"Why don't we go inside and get to know each other better, Angel?" Hank said.

Then they went inside.

* * *

They got through lunch pretty well. Hank asked a million questions and Angel answered all of them. Buffy was usually left out of the conversation, but she didn't mind because her father and Angel were getting along. She was grateful for that.

After lunch, they all decided to go for a walk on the boardwalk. They walked and talked and shopped for hours. Or more accurately, Buffy shopped, and the men watched her do so.

The sun was just beginning to set as they made their way back to the parking lot. Buffy was walking along quietly, vaguely listening to the conversation that her father and boyfriend were having, when she suddenly turned and started walking down the steps that led to the beach. She didn't know why she was walking down to the sandy beach, only that something compelled her to do so. Maybe it was the way the orange and red of the sun's last rays were hitting the rolling tide, or maybe it was something in the back of her memory. A memory of a long ago dream. Whatever it was, it was making her want to feel the sand under her feet. Buffy slipped off her sandals, picked them up, and walked closer to the shore. By this time Hank and Angel had noticed Buffy missing and had started after her. When they got about ten feet away from Buffy, Angel stopped. He watched Buffy standing there in the sunset, the wind whipping off the ocean, gently blowing her hair and dress. She was looking out over the ocean with a longing that tugged at his newly beating heart. When Angel had come to a stop, so had Hank. It wasn't to Buffy that Hank was looking, but to her boyfriend. Hank saw the love in the eyes of the man before him, a love that had such longing and passion and care. Hank knew, in that moment, that this man before him was really, truly, in love with Buffy.

Angel motioned for Hank to stay where he was and then approached Buffy asking, "Buffy? Honey, are you okay?" When he received no answer he called again, this time a mere yard away. "Buffy?" Again he received no answer. Angel approached her from behind and slipped his arms around her waist. She leaned against him, laying her hands on his.

"How did you find me here?" She asked, a far away tone to her voice.

Angel didn't know what compelled him to say what he said next, "If I were blind I would see you."

Buffy continued in her far away voice, asking, or more accurately, pleading, "Stay with me?"

"Forever, that's the whole point. I'll never leave you. No matter what."

"That's not how it goes," Buffy said, her voice sad.

"It's not?" Angel asked not knowing what she was talking about, or, for that matter, what he had been talking about.

"You're supposed to say, 'forever, that's the whole point. I'll never leave you, not even if you kill me.' Then I wake up. Alone," Buffy said, her voice cracking as she said the last word.

Angel didn't know exactly what she was talking about, but decided not to push the subject, at least not now. Now, he had to make sure she was okay. He held her tighter and whispered, "That's not how it goes anymore. I'll be there when you wake up."

"This is a dream," She whispered.

"No, it isn't."

"How do you know?"

"Because if is, then I don't want to wake up."

"I don't either."

And they stood there in silence.

* * *

Hank stood there for minutes that seemed like hours. He watched the couple, so much in love. A pain tugged at his heart. For the first time Hank truly realized that his daughter had grown up. And he had missed most of it. True, he and Buffy had talked about this exact thing the night before, but it never really seemed real, until now. So with this new sadness, Hank Summers watched his daughter and the man she loved, standing there in the ocean breeze and fading sunlight, and he bid his little girl good-bye, saying, at the same time, hello, to the woman she'd become, without him even noticing.

* * *

After a while they all walked back to the parking lot and Hank left Angel and Buffy to say good-bye.

"So, I guess this is it," Angel said.

"Yeah, just for now though," Buffy answered back.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you back to Sunnydale?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I think Dad and I need some alone time, to talk. But, I'll see you next weekend, right?"

"Right. Call me when you get there?"

"Sure."

"I love you," Angel said, pulling Buffy into a hug.

"I love you too," She answered back.

They started to pull back and Angel placed soft kiss on her lips. They pulled away from each other and Buffy walked back to her father's car. As soon as Buffy had closed the door, Hank started the car. Buffy blew Angel a kiss through the window and Angel pretended to catch it with his hand. He then placed the same hand over his now beating heart. Angel caught one last glance and saw Buffy smile. Then, he smiled and went home to wait for that phone call.


	2. Monday's Suck

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

So, I wrote this about 6 years ago. Recently, I changed pen names (from Jada1) and moved over all of my stories to a new account. But, I couldn't leave all of my old writing behind. Hence, re-uploading this after deleting it on the old account. Hopefully someone will enjoy reading it, but please be gentle. I was in high school when I wrote this and, well, hopefully I've improved since then :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I make Joss' characters do. Everything else is owned by other people.

Author's Note: I wrote this chapter about two years after it's prequel and I am only going on the beginning of "Something Borrowed, Something Blue." I have not seen this episode pretty much since it originally aired and am only going on what I remember.

* * *

_The next day. Monday morning._

Buffy walked the campus of the Sunnydale University. The night before, upon returning from LA, she called Angel and they had stayed on the phone until early in the morning. Angel told Buffy that he would drive down to Sunnydale on Saturday morning. This fact made Buffy HATE Monday mornings even more than she already did. _Why does Saturday have to be so far away from Monday?_ Buffy thought. She slowly made her way to the lounge area and saw Riley putting up a poster for a lesbian group.

"Is there something that you'd like to share with me?" Buffy asked him.

"Excuse me?" Riley asked, stepping down from the ladder he had been standing on. Buffy pointed toward the sign.

"Oh, " Riley said smiling, "I guess my secret's out. Buffy, I'm a lesbian." Buffy just made and amused gesture at this and the two started walking a few steps. "So, about that picnic we were talking about. I was thinking maybe this afternoon we could go over to the park, have a full spread, if you're free?"

"Um, we were talking about going on a picnic?" Buffy asked, quickly trying to recall this conversation.

"Oh," Riley chuckled, "that wasn't a conversation we actually had was it? I have a hard time keeping track of the ones we actually have and the ones I just practice for."

"You practice for our conversations?" Buffy asked.

"Sometimes. So, would you like to go on a picnic with me?" Riley asked. Before Buffy had a chance to answer, a strong pair of arms encircled her waist and a pair of lips found their way to Buffy neck. Buffy jumped in surprise. Then, she turned around in the embrace and smiled at the face that greeted her.

"So, is that little smile all I get for coming all this way?" Angel asked.

"No, but it's the only thing I can do in public," Buffy said, her previous smile turning into a naughty smirk. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Angel's neck as they kissed. The kiss was getting a little out of hand when Riley cleared his throat, loudly. Buffy turned around in Angel's arms and smiled sheepishly at the tall blonde. "Um, Riley, this is Angel. My boyfriend. Angel, this is Riley, the TA in my psych class," Buffy introduced.

"Hey," Angel said.

"Hey," Riley answered, "Um, Buffy never mentioned she had a boyfriend. I've never seen you around campus. Do you go here?"

"No," Angel answered, simply. He never was one to over share.

"Angel used to live here but he moved to LA for a little while. He's moving back now," Buffy stated. "As soon as he can. Right?" she directed that last part at Angel.

"Right," Angel verified with a smile.

Remembering what Riley and she had been talking about earlier, Buffy said, "Um, Riley, in light of recent events, I don't think that picnic would be such a good idea. It was sweet of you to ask, though."

"Right. Well, if I'd known you were involved, I wouldn't have asked. Wouldn't want to step on anybody's toes or anything. I was just under the impression that you were unattached. At least that's what I heard," Riley said.

"Well, you heard wrong," Buffy said. "I am very much attached." Buffy leaned back into Angel's embrace.

"What do you say we go for a walk outside?" Angel asked Buffy.

"Sure," she said. "Bye Riley. See you in class."

Then off Buffy and Angel went, neither hearing the muttered, "Mondays suck," emanating from a certain disappointed frat boy.

* * *

"What picnic?" Angel asked Buffy as they strolled hand in hand down a sunny walkway of the university.

"Hmm?" Buffy responded, coming out of her daydream.

"That guy, you said no to a picnic."

"That I did."

"Back in LA, when we were in the sewers, you said that you were on the verge of something. Was he it?"

"He was part of it. You know, part of me getting that normal life that everyone wanted so badly for me."

"Are you sorry that you didn't get to pursue that opportunity?"

"No. Riley was someone that I could have seen myself dating for a while. But realistically, it probably wouldn't have meant much. He would have been Rebound Guy. And now that I have you back, I don't need, or want, a rebound guy. I have everything I want with you."

After a moment of silence, Angel asked, "Have you told anyone about me, yet? About us?"

"No, I figured that we should tell them together. You know, so they don't think I'm crazy or that I just made it up or something."

"When do you want to tell them? We could do it now," Angel offered.

"There are other things that I would much rather be doing now. Better things."

"Like what?"

"Well, I happen to know for a fact that Willow has classes all afternoon, where as I, had classes all morning and feel that I deserve a little reward for all of my hard work."

"Do you, now?"

"Yes, I do. I also have a free dorm room for the next few hours," Buffy said, giving Angel a naughty little grin.

"Whatever will we do to pass the time?" Angel asked, smiling at their playful banter.

"Why don't we go there and find out?" Buffy asked, tugging on Angel's hand.

They went.

* * *

_A few hours later. . ._

Buffy and Angel were relaxing in bed together. Buffy was sprawled out on Angel's chest and the blankets were only pulled up to their waists. Angel's hands were slowly tracing up and down Buffy's back as she drew little circles on his chest. "Angel?" Buffy asked.

"Hmm?"

"I think we're getting better with practice."

"What?"

"I said, that I think-"

"I know what you said," Angel interrupted. " What do you mean?" he continued.

"I mean, well, on my birthday, it was so incredible, I felt so loved. But, I was also terrified. You know, all those insecurities that come with the first time. Then, last weekend, it was wonderful and so intense. I mean, we had been playing 'look but don't touch' for so long and then someone said 'touch' and we could and . . . but now, it's just . . us. And it feels so right. I don't know. I'm probably not making much sense."

"You're making perfect sense to me."

"Well, you always did seem to understand me better than anyone else. Angel, I'm so glad that you were the one."

"The one what?"

"The one who was my first. The one who is going to be my last. The one who has always been and always will be my only."

"Really?"

"Of course really."

"No, I mean about the only. Look, Buffy, if something had happened between you and some guy, I wouldn't hold it against you. I mean, I left. You had every right to find someone else."

"Angel, what are you talking about? I've never been with anyone else. You do believe me, don't you?" Buffy asked, moving off of Angel and clutching the blankets to her chest.

"Buffy, Spike told me about that guy a couple months ago. You don't have to lie."

"I'm not lying! That guy, Parker, is a total jerk, and then some. Yes, he did ask me out and yes I did go, but that's it. He wanted to go back to his place, and for a moment, I was weak. I went and we started kissing and-"

"Buffy, I don't need to hear this," Angel interrupted, starting to get out of the bed.

"Yes, you do need to hear it," Buffy said, grabbing his arm and making him stay in the bed. She continued, "We were kissing and he started touching me and when he tried to take off my shirt, I panicked. I couldn't go though with it. I mean, you and I were so much in love when we made love that I just couldn't do something so precious and intimate with someone who I didn't love. Who wasn't you. So, I left and the next day I saw him using the same lines on another girl. Spike overheard him tell me that it was fun but that was all it was. Parker, that jerk, was making it sound like we had done something and we hadn't. But Spike thought that we had. I guess that's what he told you. But I swear, Angel, I did not sleep with Parker Abrams or anyone else. You're it for me."

"Really?" Angel asked.

"Really."

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I mean, I should have known considering, but-"

"Wait, considering what?" Buffy interrupted.

"Well, this weekend, when we . . . you know, I could tell."

"Really?" Buffy asked, her face dropping.

"Yes. No! Not because of that. It just . . . I can tell because, when you're with somebody, you pick up things, likes and dislikes, even if you don't notice it you do pick this stuff up. But you, you were just like the first time. A little shy, a little innocent, completely endearing, but just a little bit more self-assured because you didn't have those first time jitters."

"But, was I . . . okay?"

"You, my love, were incredible. You always were."

"Really?" Buffy asked.

"Really."

"Well, you know what they say, you get better with practice," Buffy said, shifting closer to Angel.

"Is that an insinuation of something?"

"That depends, is it working?"

"You are insatiable," Angel said, wrapping an arm around Buffy.

"Only when it comes to you, and shopping for shoes. But you more," she answered back.

Angel smiled and pulled the blankets up over their heads and the sound of Buffy's giggling could be heard throughout the room.

* * *

_Later that night . . ._

Buffy and Angel were doing a quick patrol in the park before he had to go back to LA. "I'm going to miss you," Buffy said.

"It's only five days. You'll survive. I, on the other hand might show signs of severe Buffy withdrawal," Angel told her.

"We are pathetic. We're two, reasonably mature adults and we can't even stand the thought of spending less than a week apart. Even after the fact that we spent, like, six months apart."

"Well, back then, we were apart because we couldn't be together. Now we can be together, and we will be. Just as soon as I wrap things up in LA."

"Good, because I'm not going to let you go after that, Mister. You are stuck with me," Buffy said, wrapping her arms around Angel's neck.

"Oh, I can think of worse fates," Angel replied, leaning in and kissing Buffy.

* * *

In the nearby bushes, three figures in army fatigues watched the happy couple. "Ri, I hate to be the one to break it to you, but I think your girl is already taken," said Forrest.

"Gee, you think?" Riley responded, sarcastically.

"Sorry man, I guess you're just going to have to find someone else to crush on," Graham said.

"I don't know. I met him and something about him just rubs me the wrong way, you know?" Riley asked.

"All I know is that whether he rubs you the wrong way or not, he is definitely rubbing her the _wrong_ way. If you know what I mean," said Forrest, smirking and throwing in a rib jab in Graham's direction.

"I know what you mean," Riley gritted out.

" You're better off without her, man," Forrest said.

"Yeah, just forget about her," Graham agreed.

"I don't think I can," Riley whispered.

* * *

When oxygen became an issue, Angel broke off the kiss. They were both out of breath and Buffy smiled.

"What?" Angel breathed.

"I like being able to make you breathless," she responded.

"I like it too." With a glance up Angel said, "I have to go."

"I know. I'll see you Saturday."

"You'll see me Saturday," Angel assured her.

"You'll call me when you get home?"

"No, I'll call you when I get back to LA. Sunnydale's my home. You're my home," Angel corrected.

"I love you," Buffy said, kissing him one last time.

"I love you," Angel responded. Then he walked off, duster flapping in the wind.

"I really love it when he does that," Buffy said to herself. But in the bushes, the figures in fatigues heard her. And one boy with a crush felt his blood boil with jealously.

* * *

END NOTES:

In my universe, Buffy's story about what happened with Parker is really what happened with Parker. It makes more sense to me than anything the Joss came up with.


	3. Back to Home

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, I wrote this about 7 years ago. Recently, I changed pen names (from Jada1) and moved over all of my stories to a new account. But, I couldn't leave all of my old writing behind. Hence, re-uploading this after deleting it on the old account. Hopefully someone will enjoy reading it, but please be gentle. I was in high school when I wrote this and, well, hopefully I've improved since then :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I make the characters do.

Timeline: Okay, everybody listen up. This could get confusing. In Sunnydale, "Something Borrowed, Something Blue" pretty much didn't happen, just because it doesn't fit into this fic. I loved the episode though. Anyway, the first scene is like the picnic scene from SBSB, but just without Riley. In LA, "Hero" didn't happen; I'll explain things as I go along.

* * *

It was a sunny, Friday afternoon and Buffy was having a picnic with Willow. She was trying to cheer up the little witch who was suffering from massive Oz depression. She was not having much success. Willow was sadly staring at the slices of apple in front of her. "They're turning brown," she stated.

"They do that," Buffy responded.

"Yes, they do," Willow agreed.

A shadow crossed over the two girls' heads and as they looked up they saw Angel standing there. As soon as Buffy laid eyes on her lover, she jumped up off of the blanket and into his arms. When Buffy had calmed down enough to let go of Angel's neck, she said, "Not that I'm not ecstatic to see you, but aren't you suppose to be in LA?"

"I wrapped things up early, thought that I'd come down today. But, if you want, I can go and come back tomorrow . . ." Angel said, untangling himself from Buffy.

"No!" Buffy said, a little too loudly. Grabbing on to Angel's hand, she said, "Why don't you join us?"

"I don't want to intrude," Angel said.

When Buffy glanced down at Willow, the red head was staring at them, open-mouthed. "He's not a big pile of dust," Willow said. "Why is he not a big pile of dust? And why are you not surprised that he's not a big pile of dust? And what's with the smooches?" she continued.

"That's a long story, Will. One that I would prefer not to tell more than once. I was going to explain tomorrow. You know how we were all going to meet at Giles' place, well, I asked my mom to come too and Angel was going to drive up from LA, and . . . Well, he's human. We're together. He's moving back. Any other questions, can they please wait until tomorrow?" Buffy said.

"Wow," Willow said.

"Yeah, wow," Buffy replied.

"I know you said 'no questions', but you have to answer one. Why didn't you tell me?" Willow asked, somewhat hurt.

"I don't know Will. At first, I just wanted to tell everyone. Then, I started thinking. 'How would you guys react?' I mean, would you be mad, upset, or what? I was just scared. I needed Angel there. That's why I waited."

"But, Buffy, I'm not talking about Giles or Xander or your mother. I'm talking about me, your best friend. Why couldn't you tell me?"

"I don't know why I didn't. I'm sorry Will. But on the up side, Angel, King of Stubbornness and Brooding, is standing here in the sun, not bursting into flames, might I add, and, the most important part: he came back to me. Maybe this is a sign that Oz will realize his mistake too, and come back to you. If he doesn't, then you weren't meant to be. Either that or the world is just royally screwed up."

"Look, Buffy, it's okay. You can stop trying to cheer me up. Hey, I'm the first one to know, right? Or maybe you told people in LA? But I'm the first person in Sunnydale to know, right?" Willow asked.

"First person," Buffy confirmed. There was no need to tell Willow about that little run-in with Riley.

"Well, now that we got all of that out of the way, I'm really happy for you guys. Really, if anybody deserved to find happiness, it's you guys. I mean, you save the world enough, you should get something in return for all you've had to suffer."

"That's what I've always said. Finally, someone listened," Buffy said.

"Why don't you guys go . . . where ever it is you go. I'm gonna clean up here and hit the books," said Willow.

"No, Will, Angel and I don't have to leave. He can join our picnic," Buffy said.

"Or I can leave you two alone and Buffy, you and I can catch up later," Angel said.

"No, you guys go have fun. I'm fine, really. The picnic idea was great, and I appreciate you trying to cheer me up, but I'm just not all that into it. I'll catch up with you later . . . or tomorrow, with the way Angel's looking at you," Willow said.

At that, Angel blushed. It was something that Buffy had never seen him do. _Oh, he even looks good when he's embarrassed,_ thought Buffy. Her thoughts quickly snapped back to Willow and Buffy asked, "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I give you leave to go. So, go, have that thing called fun."

They said their goodbyes and Angel led Buffy away.

When they got to Angel's car, Buffy stopped walking and asked, "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," Angel responded.

"What if I said that I don't like surprises?"

"Then I'd have to say, 'tough luck, you're getting one.'"

"What if I don't get in the car?"

"Then I'd have to pick you up and put you in the car."

"Taking me against my will, that could be classified as kidnapping."

"Oh, I'll just have to take my chances," Angel said, taking a step towards Buffy. When he reached for her she swerved to avoid his grasp but he anticipated her move and captured her anyway. With one quick swoop, Angel picked a laughing Buffy up and dumped her into the passenger seat of the car. He then walked around the car to the driver's side and got in himself.

"So, where are we going?" Buffy asked.

"Nice try, Summers, but I am not going to tell. You'll just have to wait," Angel said, starting up the car.

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest and asked, "You know you're going to pay for this, right?"

"Oh, I think you might be a little more forgiving when you see what I have in store for you."

"We'll see. But I wouldn't count on it."

"Then I guess we'll have fun when I pay."

Buffy couldn't help but smile as Angel continued to drive them to the surprise. Whatever it was.

A short distance away, Angel pulled into a parking lot. In front of them stood a building, at least eight stories high. (Think the outside of Glory's place when Buffy chased down that snake thing) Angel, always the gentleman, walked around the car and opened Buffy's door for her. Taking her hand, Angel led her into the building and into the elevator. After hitting the button marked '8', Angel patiently waited for the elevator to start moving. Buffy, on the other hand, couldn't take the waiting any longer. "Where are we?" she asked.

"You'll see," Angel responded, cryptically. The elevator continued its climb until it reached the eighth floor. Angel then led Buffy down the hallway a bit until they came to the door with the number 76 on it.

"Does this building have seventy-six rooms in it?" Buffy asked, staring at the door.

"No, it has eighty apartments in it."

"Apartments?"

Angel pulled out a key from his inside coat pocket. Putting the key in the lock and opening the door, Angel ushered Buffy into the apartment. Buffy was stunned. In front of her was a huge window that covered nearly the whole wall, letting the light shine through brightly. There was a white couch and two white chairs set up in a horseshoe shape and a brown, wooden, coffee table in the center. To Buffy's right, was a table with six chairs around it; it was all a light brown, wood color. To Buffy's left, was a kitchen that reminded her of Giles' kitchen. It had the same set up and even had the counter with stools next to it. As Buffy stepped further into the apartment, she noticed that behind one of the chairs was a fireplace. In between the fireplace and the counter with stools, was a long hallway. Buffy looked at Angel, silently asking if it was okay for her to explore. At his nod, she started walking down the hallway. First, on her left there was a linen closet. Next, there was a bathroom on the right. Then, an empty room on the left, that looked out of place, since the rest of the place was furnished. Forgetting about the room, Buffy continued down the hallway to the end. At the end, there was a doorway leading into the master bedroom. Buffy stepped into the room and gasped. It was beautiful. The bed had a black, iron frame and white, satin bedding. There was a skylight over the bed and the light shone though producing a magnificent glow. To the left was a huge bathroom with a large bathtub and a separate, also large, shower. Both were big enough for two people. Next to the bathroom entrance there was a closet. To the right there was a chest of drawers and a sliding glass door, that led out on to a patio. Buffy walked to the door and pushed it open. Stepping outside a gentle breeze hit her face and as Buffy looked down, she realized how high up they really were. It was high. The railing around the patio was solid cement and there were two chairs and a little table already out there. As Buffy stood there looking out over the town, Angel slid his arms around her waist. "So, what do you think of the place?" he asked.

"It's incredible," she breathed.

"So, you wouldn't mind it if I lived here?"

"Mind? Angel this place is . . .is . . ." Buffy was at a loss of words.

"Incredible?" he offered.

"Yeah."

"So, you really like it?"

"Like it? I love it."

"Good, because I already signed the papers."

"Really? You're really going to live here?"

"Really. The place is mine. Most of my stuff is already here."

"Well, if the place is already yours," Buffy began, as she started to lead him inside. "Then I think that we might want to celebrate."

"What did you have in mind?" Angel asked.

"Oh, you see, I heard this rumor that you have to christen a new apartment if you want to have any sort of happiness there. Kind of like good luck," she said, backing him up until the back of his legs touched the bed.

"Really?" He asked, grinning.

"Really," she confirmed, pushing him on to his back. Buffy then climbed up on top of Angel and straddled his waist. "What do you say, we start with the bedroom?" she asked, leaning down to kiss him.

"I'd say, I love the way your mind works," he replied, kissing her back with just as much passion. No other words were passed between the two for hours.

* * *

_The next day . . ._

The sun had just risen from its sleep, bathing the world in an orange glow. As Buffy opened her eyes, she saw a sight that she had wanted to see for so long. Her lover, staring down at her, a smile on his face as the sun bathed them both in its warmth. "Morning," she murmured, stretching her achy muscles from the previous day's activities. And the previous night's activities. Oh, it was all good.

"It's a very good morning," Angel said, giving Buffy a sweet kiss.

"I love you," Buffy said.

"I lo-" Buffy cut Angel off by placing her fingers over his lips.

"I didn't say it to hear it back. I just felt like saying it," she said.

The two lay in silence for a while, just being comforted by each other's presence before Angel moved away from Buffy. "What is it?" she asked.

"There's something that I have to tell you," Angel said, sitting up.

"What is it?" Buffy asked, sitting up behind Angel and resting her chin on his shoulder.

"I don't know how to tell you this, Buffy," Angel admitted, dropping his head into his hands.

"Just spit it out, Angel. You're scarring me."

"After I left here Monday, I went back to LA. When I got there, Doyle had a vision. Buffy, the Morah demon regenerated more than just me; it regenerated itself, too. I had no choice; I had to go kill it again. Before you say anything, I know it was dangerous, but I had to. I have to be able to fight, or this is never going to work between us. So, Doyle and I went to the salt factory where the demon was. It was hard; we almost didn't make it. If it wasn't for Doyle, I'd be dead right now. I was wounded and lying on the ground when Doyle smashed the jewel on its forehead. That's the only way to kill it. The Morah fell on me and more of its blood mixed with mine. I felt this surge of power go through me and when Doyle went to get the Morah off of me, I pushed it too and it went flying across the room. I think that when its blood mixed with mine for a second time, as a human, I just got stronger. We've been testing it for the past few days. When I get cut, I heal almost instantaneously. I'm just as fast, if not faster, then I was when I was a vampire. I'm stronger then I was when I was a vampire. I think I might even be stronger than you, but that'd be something we'd have to test out. Look, Buffy, if you didn't want to have anything to do with me, I'd understand. It'd hurt, but I'd understand."

"Okay, first of all . . .stupid!" she said, hitting him on the arm. "How could you risk you life like that?!"

"Buffy, I had to. If I couldn't help you fight, or at the very least, protect myself, I'd just be a liability to you and we both know it."

"Okay, maybe you're right. But it was still stupid and I'm still mad. Next, I'm not too sure about that whole 'you're stronger than me theory.' We can test that out later. Third, how could you not tell me immediately? Angel, I thought that we weren't the kind of couple that kept secrets. I don't want us to keep secrets."

"I know, I don't want us to keep secrets either. I just, I didn't know how to tell you. That's why, if you didn't want to be with me, I'd understand."

"Okay, you have got to stop with that right now. I want you. I wanted you when you were a vampire, why would I not want you now? Angel, this is a good thing. Maybe you were right about the whole 'you need to be able to fight' thing. I remember when I lost my powers on my eighteenth birthday, I was miserable. You can't know what's out there, fight to destroy for so long, and then one day just forget and go about your life like you don't know what goes bump in the night. Especially when your girlfriend is the Slayer."

"So, you're okay with all this?"

"Yes, I'm okay. I'm happy, in love with you and can't wait to find out what happens next in the Buffy and Angel story."

"Well, in that case, I have something for you," Angel said, getting out of bed and going over to the black duffle bag in the corner. He got something out of said bag and slid back into bed. "Buffy, I've been debating whether or not to give this to you, but now, I think I have to." Angel opened his hand and reveled a silver claddagh ring. Buffy gasped upon seeing it. "I know you've lost yours over the years, so I thought that it would be fitting to give you a new one, to go along with this new start we've gotten. Buffy, this ring, this ring is a promise. When I give you this ring, I'm giving you the promise that one day, when you're ready, I'm going to ask you to marry me and I'm going to want to replace it with an engagement ring, then, a wedding ring. This is my promise to you, that I am going to love you and make you happy and protect you and the family I hope we have some day. So, will you wear this ring?" he asked, holding the ring between his fingertips.

By now, Buffy was in tears at his declarations of love when she asked, "so, you really want to marry me?"

"When you're ready, there is nothing I would want more."

"Then yes, I'll wear the ring, and yes, I'll marry you some day, and yes, we'll have a family some day, because I love you and I'm never letting you go again." She declared, tears streaming down her face. Angel gently slid the ring on her left hand, heart facing in and said, "This ring is a promise for some day, a promise that I'm going to keep."

Their lips met in a furry as they began to seal that promise in the only way they knew how. Buffy and Angel made love. And it was sweet, and full of a promise for some day. Now they just had to tell their families.


	4. Sharing Secrets with Mixed Reactions

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, I wrote this about 7 years ago. Recently, I changed pen names (from Jada1) and moved over all of my stories to a new account. But, I couldn't leave all of my old writing behind. Hence, re-uploading this after deleting it on the old account. Hopefully someone will enjoy reading it, but please be gentle. I was in high school when I wrote this and, well, hopefully I've improved since then :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I make Joss' characters do.

* * *

Buffy and Angel finally got out of bed. They slowly showered and dressed, which took a lot longer than it should have, for they constantly stopped to kiss or touch each other. When they were ready, they walked hand in hand down to Angel's car. The ride over was silent, a silence which Angel broke by asking, "Do you want a drawer?"

"What?" Buffy asked.

"At my place, do you want a drawer?"

Buffy couldn't help but remember the last time her having a drawer had been an issue. So, with a smile, she placed her hand on his thigh and said, "That'd be really nice."

Angel smiled back at Buffy, and the rest of the drive was silent.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Giles' apartment, it was anything but silent.

"Mr. Giles, as much as I like being involved in Buffy's life, why am I here?" Joyce Summers asked.

"Please, call me Rupert. And I haven't a clue as to why any of you are gathered in my living room," he answered back.

"Well, its Buffy's meeting. She called it," said Xander.

"If it's Buffy's meeting, where is she? I mean, it's not very polite to call a meeting, making Xander and I take time away from sex, and then not show up herself," Anya added, bluntly.

"Ahn, honey, remember what we said about certain private topics, and how if we talked about them with other people how they would be less private?" Xander said to his girlfriend.

"Hey, I'm just stating the truth," Anya defended.

"Well, as riveting as this conversation is, I believe Anya did make a point. Where is Buffy?" Giles wondered.

"She probably just got held up," Willow offered.

"That might be possible. Was she still at the dorm when you left?" Giles asked.

"No, but . . . she should be here soon."

"Willow, do you know where she is?" Joyce asked.

"No," Willow answered, quickly. _That wasn't a lie. I don't know where Buffy is, per say_, Willow thought. But Xander, knowing Willow as long as he had, knew when she was lying.

"You know something, Will. What is it?" Xander asked.

"Me? Know something? No, of course not. What would I know?"

"Maybe, where Buffy is? Or at least, what she's doing?"

_Or who she's doing_, Willow thought. She said, "Look, all I know is that Buffy will be here soon and when she gets here she'll explain everything."

"But you know what she's going to explain," Xander stated.

"All right, all right, I know!"

"So, tell us."

"I can't. It's Buffy's place to tell you all, not mine."

"Is it something bad? Is there something wrong with Buffy?" Joyce asked, starting to panic.

"No, no, in fact, it's good news. But that's all you guys are getting out of me."

Giles went to make some tea as the others started to talk amongst themselves.

* * *

Buffy stood outside of Giles' apartment, staring at the door. "You know, one of us has to knock," Angel pointed out.

"I know," Buffy responded.

"Do you want me to?" he offered.

"No."

"Are you planning to?"

"Maybe."

They stood there in silence.

"Buffy, standing here isn't going to make this any easier."

"I know."

"Hey," Angel said, turning Buffy so she would look at him. "Whatever happens," he said, "I'm gonna be there. So, if it gets too much to handle, and you have to leave, just take my hand and were gone, okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

"So, you gonna knock now?"

Buffy turned around and knocked. A few seconds passed before the door opened. Giles stood there staring at Angel like he'd seen a ghost. "Don't worry, Giles," said Buffy. " I'll explain everything." Taking a glance at Angel, she amended, "We'll explain everything. Can we come in?"

Giles was speechless, so he just stepped back and let them into the apartment.

"Hey guys," Buffy said upon seeing them all sitting there.

"Buffy, what's going on?" Joyce asked, taking a glance at Angel.

"Yeah, what's Deadboy doing here?" Xander wanted to know.

"Don't call him that. And that's what this meeting is about," Buffy said. She glanced at Angel who nodded for her to continue. "Maybe we should all sit down," Buffy suggested. When everyone had found a seat, Buffy then proceeded to tell them the whole story of what happened in LA. When she had finished her tale, silence reined.

It was Xander who first found his voice and said, "So what, now that he's human you're just back together? Never mind all the stuff that he did and all the times he hurt you, not to mention everybody else, trying to get to you."

"That wasn't him, Xander, and you know it," Buffy said, starting to get angry.

"Yeah, it was the demon that comes out every time you give him a happy."

"Angelus is gone for good. Angel's human now. Can't you just be happy for us?"

"No, because I remember how much he hurt you when he wasn't Angelus. Do you remember senior year. It was always, 'oh, I love Angel so much, but I can't be with him.' You guys broke up and got back together so often I lost count. And now that he's human, you just forgive him. Is everything fine and dandy just because you two can go at it like bunny rabbits?"

"Hey, ix-nay on the unny-bays,"Anya said.

"Oh, don't even talk to me about that. It's not as if you and Anya don't go at it 24/7. You have no right to judge me, or Angel. I have been miserable since he left. In the past week, I have been happier than I have ever been. Ever. He makes me happy. I just wish you could be happy for us. But if you're not, then shut the Hell up! Because I deserve to be happy! We deserve to be happy! After ever thing that we have been through, we deserve it a Hell of a lot more than you do, Xander! And what about the rest of you, huh?! Do you all feel this way?! Would you all rather me be miserable than with Angel?! Would you?!" By the time Buffy was finished with her speech, she was sobbing. Angel quickly gathered her in his arms and whispered sweet words of nothing to try to soothe away the awful hurt that she was feeling. Everyone in the room saw this and felt miserable.

"Buffy," Willow said coming to stand next to the tearing blonde. "I'm happy for you. For both of you," she added, looking at Angel.

"Thanks Will," Buffy said, moving from Angel to hug Willow. Her tears were finally starting to subside.

"Buffy, Angel, I, too, am happy for you. I've always known that you've loved each other. My only reservation was the fact that Angelus could return. But now that we know he can't, you deserve nothing more than to be happy for the rest of your lives. Both of you," Giles said. A look passed between him and Angel that said, 'don't hurt her' and an understanding was formed without saying a word.

"Thank you, Giles," Buffy said before she hugged him. Buffy then turned to her mother. "Mom, are you gonna say anything?"

"I honestly don't know what to say, Buffy. In a lot of ways, I agree with Xander. He has hurt you so much. But then, I see the way that you look at him. Not as I young girl with a crush, or even a strong case of puppy love. I see a young woman, fighting tooth and nail, to be with a man who she loves deeply. And that scares me," Joyce admitted.

"Why does it scare you, Mom? Why does it scare you for me to be happy?"

"It doesn't scare me to see you happy. It scares me to see you that much in love. If I were honest with you, with myself, that's what's always bothered me about Angel. Before, I could justify it by saying that it was because he was a vampire and all the excuses that came with what he was. But now, he's human. And you still look at him the same way. The same way that I see him looking at you. And that scares me because I think that if you have him to trust, to love, what do you need me for?"

"Mom, you're my mom. I love you. And that's what I need you for, to be my mom. You're the one that I'm gonna come to when I get married. You're the one who is going to help me plan my dream wedding. And when I have my first child, you're the one that I'm going to come to for advice. You're the one who I'm going to ask, 'is this normal?' to. You're the one who I going to ask, 'what do I do?' when that child starts to grow and I don't have a clue. You're my mom. My loving Angel isn't going to make my stop needing you. If anything, being with him is going to make me need you more. I mean, without him, how am I going to get to the whole 'married and having a kid' thing?"

"Buffy, I always knew that you were going to grow up someday. And I only hoped that you would marry someone who would love you for the rest of your life. But I never thought that you would love like I can see you love Angel. I wasn't prepared for this. When you love someone, when you marry him, you know you love him, but a part of you, you always keep for yourself. At least that's usually how it works. And a lot of people live long, happy lives like that. But you, you have that kind of love that we all dream about. That kind of all consuming love that makes you give your whole self. And that kind of love, I guess can be so fulfilling, but it also makes you need other people less. You start depending on just that one person instead of lots of people. I guess I'm just afraid that you will stop depending on me, stop needing me, even if you say you won't."

"I don't know what to tell you, Mom. All I can say is that I love you. I love Angel and Dad and Giles and Willow and Xander, even if I am pissed at him right now, I still love him. And I'm always going to love all of you. That's never going to change. No matter what, that's not going to change."

"I love you too, Buffy. And I guess I'm just going to have to get used to this." Buffy and Joyce embraced. Then, in an act that was completely out of character, Joyce hugged Angel. When her voice was within his hearing range, she whispered, "If you ever hurt her, you'll regret it." Joyce stepped back from Angel and smiled. Angel just gave a small nod of acceptance and promise that he wouldn't hurt Buffy, if he could help it. For Joyce, that was enough.

"Look, Buffy, about before, I'm a complete idiot, okay? Angel and I will never be bestest buds, but if he's willing, I'm willing to at least call a cease-fire, at least until he hurts you again. If he hurts you again," Xander amended. "So, what do you say? Truce?" Xander offered Angel his hand.

"Truce," Angel said, excepting the peace offering.

"Well, Buffy, now that all that yelling and angst is out of the way, I have to say, you do have great taste in men. He's definitely doable." Anya said, eyeing Angel.

The room fell silent until Xander said, "That's Anya for you. She thinks it, therefore she says it. You just sort of get used to it after awhile."

"Don't worry. I worked with Cordelia for months," Angel said.

"You know, I've been meaning to ask. How did you do that and not go crazy?" Buffy asked her boyfriend.

"Lots of patience. But really, she's not that bad," Angel said.

"Are you sure we're talking about the same Cordelia?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, she's changed a lot. It'll be good for her to work with Doyle though."

"What do you mean?"

"They're going to keep Angel Investigations opened and run it themselves. At least they're going to give it a try."

"You never told me that."

"I guess it slipped my mind, what with everything that's been going on."

"Yeah, we were kind of busy yesterday, and last night, and this morning, too." Buffy said, smiling. It was then that she noticed everyone staring at her. "I said that out loud, didn't I?" Buffy asked. When everyone nodded, Buffy muttered, "Where are those bottomless pits when you need them?"

Angel just put his arm around Buffy and smiled at her embarrassment. Sure, things hadn't gone perfect at this meeting, but it had turned out okay. They had the, if sometimes reluctant, support of their friends, who really more like family. And they had each other. Life was perfect. Oh, but how much more complicated could it get? After all, Christmas was just around the corner.


	5. Christmas Worries

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, I wrote this about 7 years ago. Recently, I changed pen names (from Jada1) and moved over all of my stories to a new account. But, I couldn't leave all of my old writing behind. Hence, re-uploading this after deleting it on the old account. Hopefully someone will enjoy reading it, but please be gentle. I was in high school when I wrote this and, well, hopefully I've improved since then :)

Author's Notes: Okay, this chapter takes place a month after the last one, "Sharing Secrets With Mixed Reactions." Now, a lot has happened in this month, so much that I should probably write another couple of chapters in between this one and the last. I really don't want to do that because it would probably be a lot of dialogue and none of it would be all that cheerful. So, I'll just tell you what happened. A "Hush" like episode happened, only with Angel being there and no B/R kissage (Ew!). Riley knows that Buffy is the Slayer, but he doesn't know that Angel used to be a vampire. So, he has a problem with Angel because he is still jealous. Hank has kept in touch with Buffy and has found out about her being the Slayer also. Hank doesn't know that Angel used to be a vampire either. After moving back to Sunnydale, Angel bought the Bronze and is turning it into the only safe place for people to hang out without vampires. He has all these anti-vamp booby traps installed in the club. He also gave Xander a job as manager of the club and is letting Xander stay in a little apartment in the back of the Bronze.

I may, someday, write the chapters that I have just explained, but that is a rather big 'maybe.' It would probably depend on the number of people that wanted it and the amount of time that I have to write.

Author's Note 2: For those of you who are going to ask, yes, I know that Angel isn't really 240, but that is just Joyce's guess.

Author's Note 3: Okay, Spike is not in this fic, not because I don't like his character, but because he really doesn't fit and, truth be told, I really can't write his character.

Author's Note 4: Sorry for such a pathetic fight scene. I'm not good at writing action.

* * *

"What time is it?" Buffy Summers asked her boyfriend.

"Five minutes later than the last time you asked," Angel responded.

"I'm being crazy, aren't I?"

"I don't know. 'Crazy' might be a bit strong-"

"Actually, I think it fits perfectly," Joyce cut in.

"I just want everything to be perfect," Buffy said, stealing a piece of carrot, just as Angel chopped it. With a playful glare at his girlfriend, Angel continued to chop.

Buffy, Angel, and Joyce were in the Summers' kitchen. Angel had offered to cook, giving Joyce a Christmas off cooking duty, for a change. Joyce had agreed to turn over the cooking reins once she had heard the glowing reviews that Buffy had for the ex-vampire's cooking abilities, no matter how biased they were.

Buffy was sitting on one of the kitchen stools and occasionally stealing food from Angel's chopping board. Joyce was getting the silverware and dishes out of the boxes that they were usually kept in until Christmas. All three were awaiting the arrival of Hank and the Scooby Gang.

"Buffy, I don't know why you're so worried about this. It's not as if you father has never spent Christmas with us before," Joyce said, as she set out the holiday plates.

"Mom, I know that Dad has spent Christmas with us before. But you were married then, and my friends weren't coming over, and Angel wasn't here, like spending the night here."

"But, your father likes me, doesn't he?" Angel asked, looking up from his chopping.

"Chill, Honey, he likes you. At least in theory. I mean, he's never really slept in the same house with the both of us, while we were sleeping in the same bed," Joyce sent Buffy a look. "Not that we're going to be doing anything, at all, that would be considered bad while in this house. Because that would be bad and wrong, and did I mention bad?" Joyce shook her head in mock defeat. "It's just that idea that we do, do things, when we're not in this house that my father might have a problem with."

"But I thought we had all of that cleared up already. I mean, he knows that we . . . do stuff," Angel said, censoring the last part of his sentence, for Joyce's benefit.

"Honey, I know that, but my father really hasn't had to have it right in front of his face, yet. Not to mention the fact that he and my mom have to go three whole days without killing each other."

"As long as he doesn't provoke me, we'll be okay," Joyce said.

Just then, the doorbell rang and Buffy jumped off of the stool that she had been sitting on, and raced for the door.

"World War III, round one," Joyce muttered under her breath, but Angel heard her and stifled a laugh. "Oh, you might think that this is funny now, but you just watch," Joyce said, as she started to walk to the door to greet her ex-husband.

As Joyce walked into the foyer, she saw Buffy and Hank hugging.

"Hello, Hank," Joyce said politely.

"Joyce, you look good. How are you?" Hank responded, in that same polite manner.

"Can't complain. The gallery is doing great, Buffy is doing great, all in all, life's pretty good."

"That's nice."

"Why don't you go and say 'hi' to Angel, Dad?" Buffy suggested, ushering her father into the kitchen.

"Thanks," Joyce mouthed to Buffy.

As the trio entered the kitchen, Angel looked up from what he was chopping, which was now celery, and said "Hello," to his girlfriend's father.

"So, I see that they've conned you into doing the cooking, now," Hank commented.

"Actually, I offered," Angel said.

"What in the world possessed you to do that?" Hank asked.

"I just didn't think that it was fair for Joyce to have to do all the cooking for all of those people."

"And I think that's very considerate of him," Joyce said.

"Besides, Angel's a great cook, Dad," Buffy added.

"Great, 'cause I'm starving," Hank said.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"So Angel, how are things working out with that club of yours?" Hank asked.

"Well, we finished the remodeling last week and I plan to hold the grand re-opening on New Years Eve."

"How's the profit margin?"

" Pretty good, considering the mortality rate of this town."

"Yeah, there's that."

"Could we talk about something other than work, please? It is Christmas, after all," Joyce said.

"Well, what did you have in mind?" Hank asked.

"I don't have anything in mind, per se. I just don't think it's right to be spending Christmas Eve talking about work."

Before Hank could respond to that, Buffy blurted out, "Angel and I are thinking of going out of town during Spring Break!"

"Where are you thinking of going?" Joyce asked, this being the first time she'd heard about said trip.

"We don't know. Just . . . somewhere . . . that's not here," Buffy finished, rather lamely.

"That's nice," Hank said.

Another uncomfortable silence.

"Buffy, why don't you show your father to the guest room," Joyce suggested.

"Sure. Right this way, Dad," Buffy said, leading her father toward the stairs.

As soon as Hank was out of hearing range, Angel said to Joyce, "So, World War III, huh?"

"At least," Joyce responded with a sigh.

"Buffy's been worried about this since it was planned. I mean, having all of these people here, together, people that we don't necessarily know will get along all that well. She's been afraid that there would be a lot of bickering. I've tried to reassure her, but I don't know how wise that was."

"I guess we can only hope for the best," Joyce said

"You know, right now, I'm almost glad that Cordelia and Doyle couldn't make it. As much as I would like to see them, Xander and Cordy would probably kill each other, and their constant squabbling is something that I don't want to add to the list of things that Buffy is worrying about."

After Angel spoke that last sentence, Joyce got this soft smile on her face.

"What?" Angel asked.

"You really love her, don't you?" She asked.

"What can I say, she's everything that I always knew that I always wanted, and then some."

"Really? I mean, I'd be lying if I said that I knew why you fell in love with Buffy, not that there is any reason why anyone shouldn't love her. She's a wonderful person. I just never understood your reason. I mean, you're, what, two-hundred and forty? Why would you be interested in a sixteen year old, if it was more than just a physical attraction? What could you, in all your experience and worldly knowledge, find in a teenager that you couldn't find in someone older?"

"Joyce, I would love to answer that question for you, and for Buffy, in those times that she asks, but I can't really put it into words. I fell in love with her for so many reasons, it would take me a lifetime to name them, and I still wouldn't get to them all. But I can tell you this, she's the only person that I have ever been in love with, she's the only person that I've ever wanted to be in love with. I never thought that I'd be able to say that. That's probably another reason why I love her."

"Maybe it doesn't matter why, as long as you do," Joyce said.

"Maybe."

The doorbell sounded and Joyce went to answer it. She pulled back the door to reveal Giles, Willow, Xander, and Anya.

"Merry Christmas!" Anya said, holding out a bag of wrapped gifts.

"Merry Christmas and Happy Chanukah," Joyce responded.

"Thank you!" Willow said to Joyce.

"You see, Ahn, Chanukah is just as important as Christmas," Xander told his girlfriend.

"Yeah, 'cause not everybody worships Santa," Buffy added, walking down the stairs, with Hank close behind.

"Good Lord, you do have them trained, Willow," Giles told the red head.

"I try," She responded.

"Please, all of you, come in," Joyce invited.

As they entered, they deposited their gifts under the Christmas tree, or as Willow likes to refer to it as, the Chanukah bush.

"So, where's the Boss-man?" Xander asked, referring to Angel. "Boss- man" was his new nickname for the ex-vampire.

"In the kitchen," Buffy responded.

"Yeah, he's cooking," Hank added, still not believing that Angel would volunteer for such a task.

"Angel's cooking?" Willow asked.

"Yes," Buffy replied, happily.

"Is that a good thing?" Giles asked

"That's what I've been wondering, . . . um?" Hank trailed off.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot that you two haven't met before. Dad, this is Rupert Giles, he used to be my Watcher, I told you about him, remember?" When her father nodded, Buffy continued on. "And Giles, this it my father, Hank Summers."

"Yes, of course. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Giles said, extending his hand.

"The pleasure's mine," Hand responded, grasping Giles' hand.

When both men had released each other's hand, Buffy said, "And to answer both of your questions, Angel is a great cook."

"So, you've said." Hank told his daughter.

"Angel is a good cook, and by the way he looks, I'm guessing in more than in the kitchen," Anya said, in her usual blunt manner.

To try to smooth out the ripple that Anya had made in the comfort level, Buffy said, "Dad, this is Anya. She thinks it, therefore she says it."

"I do not! Do I, Xander?"

"Um, well, that's part of your charm, Ahn," Xander replied.

"Nice save," Willow mouthed to Buffy. Buffy just smiled. Soon, dinner was served and all concerns about Angel's cooking abilities were put to rest.

* * *

After dinner Buffy and Angel prepared to leave to go on patrol.

"Buffy, do you really have to go. I mean, you told me earlier that you haven't been feeling all the great lately and it is Christmas and your friends are here and your father," Joyce said.

"Mom, the vampires don't really care how well I feel, even if I am feeling better, nor do they care if it's Christmas or not. They're not big into religion, if you know what I mean," Buffy said.

"We'll try to be back as soon as possible," Angel promised.

"Okay, go, but be careful," Joyce said.

"And take care of her, Angel," Hank said, coming into the foyer where everyone else was.

"Dad, I'm the Slayer. Shouldn't you be telling me to take care of him?" Buffy asked.

"Just take care of each other," Hank amended, kissing Buffy in the forehead.

"We will," Buffy said, grabbing Angel's hand and near dragging him out of the door.

* * *

Buffy and Angel were walking through Restfield, patrolling, holding hands, talking, and sneaking the occasional kiss. But right now, Buffy was in a talking mood.

"Don't get me wrong, I love both of my parents, but sometimes they drive me insane," Buffy said. "I think that's sort of in their job description."

"Buffy, they just love you," Angel responded, giving her hand a squeeze.

"I know, but do you know how much I would love to go back to that wonderful apartment of yours and just lock ourselves in, turn off the phone, and not come out until the New Year?" Buffy whispered, pulling Angel flush up against her.

"Oh, I have some idea," Angel said, leaning down to kiss her.

Buffy and Angel were so caught up in each other that they didn't notice the ten vampires creeping up on them, until it was too late.

"You just (kick) can't give (punch) us one moment (kick) to ourselves," Buffy said, as she staked a vampire.

Angel was just as busy with the vampires he was fighting. Buffy was exhausted as she dusted the third to last. She turned around, and was thrown into a tree trunk by one of the two remaining vampires.

"Buffy!" Angel shouted, as he dusted the last two and ran over to his girlfriend. She was unconscious and had a pretty nasty bump on her head. Angel scooped her up into his arms, and dashed her to the hospital.

* * *

Buffy woke up on the way to the hospital, but Angel made her go in and get checked out anyway. Buffy and Angel were sitting in one of those cold hospital cubicles when a woman of about thirty, walked in the sort of room.

"Buffy Summers?" the woman asked.

"That's me. Look, it's nothing personal, but I really want to go, so could we just skip this whole thing and I can go home before anyone starts to worry," Buffy said, trying to get off of the gurney.

Angel held her back and said, "Buffy, I just want to make sure you're okay."

"But my friends are over and my parents-"

"Can wait," Angel cut in. "Buffy, I think that everyone would rather us be a little late if we know that you're okay."

"So, are you ready to start?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah," Buffy said.

"Okay, I'm Doctor Monroe. I understand that you want to get out of here and back to your family, and believe me, I understand. So, lets get this done with and get you on your way, okay?"

"Okay."

After Dr. Monroe checked her out, Buffy got out of that horrid paper gown and back into her normal clothes.

Buffy was just waiting for the results of her blood test when Dr. Monroe came back into the room.

"So, am I free to go?" Buffy asked.

"Not quite. Ms. Summers, we found something in the results of your blood test,"

"What?" Angel asked, the faintest feeling of dread, slowly growing in the pit of his stomach.

"Um, would you mind stepping out of the room, sir?"

"Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of Angel," Buffy said.

"Okay."

"Am I dying?" Buffy blurted out.

"Oh, Heavens no, nothing that serous," Dr. Monroe said.

"So, what is it, what's wrong with Buffy?"


	6. The Long Walk Home

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, I wrote this about 7 years ago. Recently, I changed pen names (from Jada1) and moved over all of my stories to a new account. But, I couldn't leave all of my old writing behind. Hence, re-uploading this after deleting it on the old account. Hopefully someone will enjoy reading it, but please be gentle. I was in high school when I wrote this and, well, hopefully I've improved since then :)

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, just what I make them do.

Author's Notes: I decided to try something different in this chapter. It's going to be a Buffy POV. The reason for this is because Buffy and Angel are going to be the only real characters in this chapter and I really wanted to concentrate on what Buffy is feeling.

* * *

I have been alive for nineteen years, eleven months, and four days. Tonight, that life ended. Buffy Anne Summers, child, died on December 24, 1999. May she rest in peace. That very same night, at exactly 10:07 P.M., I, Buffy Anne Summers, adult, was born. What the Hell was I going to do now? I suppose you're wondering what I'm talking about. Let me explain.

_*Flash Back*_

"What is it? What's wrong with Buffy?" Angel asked of Dr. Monroe.

"Oh, nothing's wrong. At least I hope not," the doctor answered.

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked.

"You're pregnant," Dr. Monroe said to Buffy.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"You're pregnant. I can't tell how far along until we do an ultrasound, though."

"How?" Buffy asked.

"Well . . ." the doctor started.

"No, I know how you get pregnant, but, how me? I mean, we use protection."

"Well, Ms. Summers, the only protection that is one-hundred percent effective is abstinence."

"I guess so," Buffy said.

"Are you going to do the ultrasound now?" Angel asked, speaking for the first time since he had heard the news.

"If that's okay with Buffy," Dr. Monroe said.

"Sure," Buffy said.

_*End of Flash Back*_

Angel and I were now walking through the park on the way back home. He hadn't said one word to me since we'd left the hospital and it was starting to scare me. Angel had been so great during the ultrasound. He had held my hand and I saw this smile cross his face when he saw the little blip on the screen that was our baby. Dr. Monroe said that I was about a month along. It didn't take a genus to figure out when this little baby was conceived. It had to be the only time that Angel and I didn't use protection. The first day that he was human. In some ways, I was given two miracles in one day. I just wonder if Angel sees it as a miracle. He's so quiet. I have to break this silence, but I don't know how. I could just ask him what he feels, but maybe I don't want to know the answer. What if he's not ready for this? What if he doesn't really want this baby? Do I want this baby? Of course I want it, but now?

As we passed the playground, I couldn't stand any more, so I went to sit on one of the swings. I just sat there, rocking back and forth, staring at the ground. I felt Angel sit in the swing next to mine, but I didn't acknowledge his presence. I didn't know what to say. We sat in silence for what seemed like eternity, until I gathered enough courage to ask him the question that had been plaguing my mind since we left the hospital.

"Do you want it?" I asked.

"What?" he responded, obviously not expecting me to ask such a question.

"Do you want the baby?" I asked, going further into detail.

"Of course I do. Do you?"

"In theory I want it. I've imagined what it would be like to have your baby since I was sixteen, but I'm scared. I mean, you just became mortal again; we're just getting settled into our lives together, and now this. Angel, when we got back together, I thought that, by the time we were ready to have a baby, I'd be out of college and we'd be married."

"I thought that too."

"What are we gonna do?" I asked. I know that I sounded more like a lost child than a soon-to-be mother, but that's how I felt.

"Are you gonna have the baby?" Angel asked.

"I don't really see what choice I have. I mean, I can't go back and change the fact that I got pregnant in the first place"

"There are choices, Buffy. Choices that you have to make."

I knew what he was getting at and so I looked him straight in the face and said, "Angel, I'm having this baby. There is no other choice for me. Is there for you?"

"No, I just needed to make sure you felt the same."

"Well, I do."

"I guess we should talk about what we're gonna do. Where we're gonna live and that sort of thing," He reasoned.

There was silence on my part. I just didn't know what to say. We sat there in silence for a minute before Angel said, "You should move in with me."

"What?"

"It's the most logical solution."

"That's true. I mean, the only reason that I haven't moved in with you yet is because I didn't want to abandon Willow in the dorms."

"Yeah, and I wanted you to have some time to be a college student."

"What?" This was something that I hadn't heard before.

"I didn't want you to have to go from your mother's house to your boyfriend's. I thought that you should be able to be on your own for a while. You know, so you can experience everything that a normal college girl experiences."

"Is that what you think I wanted?"

"Isn't it?"

"Angel, the only reason that I didn't want to move in with you is because of Willow. Oz just left, I didn't want to leave her too. But I think she'll be okay now if she knows the reason why."

"As long as you're sure."

"I am."

"You know, you don't have to move into my apartment. I mean, we could get a house, if you want," Angel offered.

Now don't get me wrong, I loved the idea of Angel and I looking for a little house to spend our lives in together, but now was not the time, at least in my opinion. So I said, "That's a nice idea, Angel, but I love your apartment, and that's all of the space we really need right now, don't you think?"

"I know. I just wanted to make sure you felt the same."

"Well, I do."

The silence that filled the air was deafening. I think that this was the first awkward silence that Angel and I had ever had. It was not something that I want to experience on a regular basis, let me tell you. So, I broke that silence with a question that had the power to turn my already flipped world through the ringer once again. "Are you sure you're ready to be a father?"

"What?" he responded, sounding completely thrown.

"It's a simple question – are you ready to be a father? I mean, you just became mortal again, something that neither of us thought would ever happen, and now, for the rest of your life, you'll have to be responsible for another life. Are you ready for that? Do you want that?"

I waited for his answer, praying that he was going to assure me that everything was going to be all right. The longer the silence dragged out, the more worried I became. _That's it, he doesn't want this baby. I'm gonna be all alone, or, worse yet, his stupid nobility and sense of responsibility will keep him tied to me and this baby, but he'll be miserable for the rest of his life._

"How can you even ask that?"

Okay, not the response I was expecting. "I have to, Angel. I have to know, for one-hundred percent certainty, that this is what you want for your life."

"Buffy, in the two and a half centuries that I have been around, I've had a lot of time to experience things. I know what the world has to offer, I've indulged in most of it, but the one thing that I've never wanted, was to be a father. Back when I was mortal the last time, getting married and having children was something that I was expected to do; therefore, it was the one thing, besides an honest day's work, that I didn't want. Then, when Darla turned me, I was the child, the pupil; I wasn't in the frame of mind to teach someone else until Drusilla came along. She was the closest thing that I had to a child, because of her sanity, or lack thereof. But even then, I grew disheartened with the prospect of being responsible for another being for all of eternity. So, when Spike came along, I was grateful that I wouldn't have to put up with Dru anymore. Then, I got my soul back and being responsible for myself was more than enough. I could barely handle that. That's when I met you. And—"

"You can stop right there, okay!? I understand," I nearly screamed.

"No, Buffy, you don't understand," He shot back.

"Oh, I think I do," I said, standing up and taking a few steps back.

"Buffy."

"No! Just forget it, okay," I said, starting to walk away from him. "Just forget it all!"

"Buffy, wait!" He yelled, running after me.

"No! You don't want anything to do with me and the baby, Angel. So, fine, you're off the hook."

"Buffy, Buffy listen to me," Angel said, he grabbed me and held me to keep me from walking away. I tried to shake him off, but I guess he really was stronger than I was now. It's no surprise, really. I mean, he did have blood that was tainted with that of The Blood of Eternity running through his veins – why shouldn't he be stronger? So, I gave up struggling and sighed.

"What is it? Do you want to tell me how you don't love me either? Want to stomp on my heart just a little bit more?" I bit out, already in tears.

"No," he practically whispered. "If you would have listened to what I was saying then you would know that the day I met you, was the day that I fell in love with you. I fell in love with you so hard and so fast. Buffy, you are the only woman for me, you always will be. In two hundred and forty- four years, I've loved, exactly one person. You. You are the only person I could ever see myself having a child with. So, in a way, you made me want this. You made me want this baby and this life. You made me the man I am today, and I mean that in a good way. Buffy, you made me, this nobody, want to be a somebody. A somebody that you could love. A somebody that could love you," And as he placed his hands on my stomach, he said, "and love this little baby more than life itself."

We were both in tears by the time he was finished. I wrapped my arms around him and he wrapped his arms around me. And as we stood there holding each other, I knew that everything was going to be okay.

We slowly stepped out of our embrace. I looked at him and he dried my tears with the pads of his fingers. We slowly kissed and I felt as if this huge weight had finally lifted off of my shoulders. I wasn't going to be alone. I had my Angel now. Always.

"How about we get going?" He asked.

"Everybody's probably wondering where we are," I said.

"Come on, let's go," He said.

As we walked back to my mom's place, the arm that Angel had wrapped around my waist slowly traveled to my stomach. I placed my hand over his and leaned my head on his shoulder as we walked along the cement path that would lead us back to our friends, who were like family.

One thought kept clamoring through my mind – why didn't he ask me to marry him? I mean, I've always pegged Angel as a stickler for tradition – why change that now? Oh, well, maybe it's better this way. I mean, would I really want him to marry me only because of the baby? No, I really wouldn't. But, as secure as I feel now, there's no telling what the future will bring, and, speaking of telling things – how am I gonna tell my family?


	7. Bridging the Gaps of Life

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, I wrote this about 7 years ago. Recently, I changed pen names (from Jada1) and moved over all of my stories to a new account. But, I couldn't leave all of my old writing behind. Hence, re-uploading this after deleting it on the old account. Hopefully someone will enjoy reading it, but please be gentle. I was in high school when I wrote this and, well, hopefully I've improved since then :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I make Joss' characters do.

Disclaimer 2: I don't know if I have to disclaim this or not, but I will anyway. The movie, "The Princess Bride" does not belong to me. I love, love, love, love "The Princess Bride" and just had to put it into my story. Also, it was on television last night. :)

Author's Notes: I don't know much about the Yukon, so, sorry if that remark offends anyone for that was not my intention. The only real thing that I even know about the Yukon is what I saw in that Disney Channel Movie, "Stepsister From Planet Weird," that my little sister made me watch.

* * *

Buffy and Angel were fast approaching Buffy house when Buffy abruptly stopped in her tracks. Noticing that she was no longer moving, Angel stopped as well.

"What is it?" Angel asked the immobile Slayer.

"What are we going to tell everybody?" Buffy responded, with a question of her own.

"What do you want to tell them?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want to tell them about the baby yet, or wait until after Christmas?"

"I don't think that we should drop this on them now. Can we wait a little bit?" Buffy asked, almost pleadingly.

"I guess, but we can't wait too long, or I think they might figure it out," said Angel, trying to be humorous.

"They don't have to. We could . . . suddenly decide to move."

"Oh, and where would this abrupt move take us?" Angel asked, playing along.

"I don't know. The Yukon?"

"Buffy, nobody lives in the Yukon."

"I know. That's why it's perfect. There is no one there to tell my parents."

"It's also pretty cold a great deal of the time."

"Oh, well, we could move to Tahiti, then."

"Or we could trust that your parents love you and that they'll be happy for us."

"What dimension do you live in? Is it nice there? Is the sky purple? Because in my dimension, my parents will flip. First, they'll kill me. Then, they'll kill you for getting me into this situation in the first place."

"Buffy, we'll tell them together. Everything will, eventually, work itself out," Angel said, confidently.

"You really think that?'

"I know that."

"How?"

"Because it has to. I can't see it happening any other way. We've finally been given this chance, this real chance, to make a go at 'us' and I will not let anything get in the way of that now."

"But, what about- "

"Not even if we have to move to Zimbabwe am I letting anyone or anything get between us, or this little baby. Do you understand?" Angel asked, placing his hands on Buffy's stomach.

"I understand that you love me and this baby. And I understand that that's all I really need to understand. At least for now."

"Good. Now can we go inside?" Angel asked.

"Yes, we can go inside. But, we'll wait to tell everyone, at least until after Christmas?"

"At least until after Christmas."

Angel took Buffy's hand in his own and, together, they walked up the driveway and into the house.

Buffy and Angel walked into the Summers' house and quickly came face to face with Joyce Summers as she was exiting the kitchen.

"Oh, there you are," Joyce said to our two heroes.

"Yeah, sorry we took so long, but, you know those vamps; they just can't get enough of being dusted," Buffy said.

"Well, come on, let's go into the living room," said Joyce, as she grabbed Buffy's hand.

Both Buffy and Angel wanted nothing more than to go up stairs and climb into bed and drift off to sleep, but they both knew that they couldn't. So, they followed Joyce into the living room. Once there, they found a sight that brought a smile to Buffy's face. Anya was asleep in one of the chairs while Willow was seated on the floor, trying to suppress a laugh at the sight of Xander doing his infamous 'Snoopy Dance.' While all of this was going on, Giles was sitting and shaking his head at the antics of his 'children' and Hank had a look of just plain confusion on his face.

"Maybe 'Welcome to the circus' would be more appropriate than a 'Welcome home,'" Joyce whispered to her daughter.

"Mom, my life is a circus," Buffy stated, with a wry smile.

This is when Willow noticed their audience.

"Buffy, Angel, you're back," the red-head exclaimed.

"How did the hunt go?" Giles asked, in typical Giles fashion.

"Fine," Buffy said, but Giles could tell something was off.

"Well, it's getting late. I suppose I should take my leave," Giles said.

"Giles, you don't have to go yet," Buffy said.

"Yes, I do. I really do need some rest. You three always have worn me out."

"Well G-man, we're just special that way," Xander told the British man.

"Xander how many times must I tell you not to call me that?"

"Have heart Giles, Xander, eventually, stopped calling me . . . that name he used to call me," Angel said, editing a little for Hank's lack of knowledge into Angel's vampiric past.

"Yes, but Xander only stopped calling you that when you gave him a job, and now he's given you another nick-name," Buffy stated.

"She does have a point, Giles. I guess you have to put heart back," Willow said.

While this whole exchange was going on, Joyce and Hank had been looking on with somewhat confusion. They both realized how much they really didn't know about their daughter and her friends, and that fact saddened them greatly.

"Either way, I still should be going. Besides, you should have some time with your family, Buffy," Giles said.

"But you are part of my family, Giles," Buffy said.

Giles looked at his Slayer, as she would always be his Slayer, and he smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Buffy," Giles said, as he walked over to the blonde.

"Merry Christmas," Buffy replied. Then, she did something that was completely unexpected. She wrapped her arms around Giles neck. Giles was stunned for a moment, but quickly recovered and wrapped his arms around the young woman he'd come to think of as a daughter.

When Buffy and Giles stepped back from their embrace, Buffy noticed Willow and Xander gathering their things - Willow, her purse and Xander, Anya.

"Are you guys leaving, too?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, Giles is right. It is getting late," Willow said.

"Okay," Buffy allowed.

The friends hugged and wished each other a 'Merry Christmas' or a 'Happy Chanukah' and were on their way. Giles, however, lingered.

"Angel, would you mind walking with me out to my car? There is one thing that I would like to discuss with you," Giles asked.

"Is there something wrong?" Buffy asked, overhearing Giles' question.

"Oh, no. I received a book, today, from one of my old mates at Oxford. I just wanted to run something by Angel, you know, for a historical point of view."

"You know, it's a good thing I love you both so much, 'cause you're kinda Geeks," Buffy said, walking over by the couch and sitting down on the carpet.

Once Giles and Angel got to Giles' car, Angel asked, "So, what did you really want to talk to me about?"

"That is one thing about you Angel, you always could read people. Whether that is a good thing or a bad thing, I still have yet to figure out."

Angel didn't say anything; he simply glanced around the neighborhood.

"Is Buffy alright?" Giles asked.

"Yeah, she's fine."

"You took a lot longer getting back from patrol than usual. Did something happen that I should know about? I mean, I know that I'm not her Watcher any longer, but certain instincts are hard to suppress."

"We had a run in with a bunch of vampires. Buffy got knocked out, but she's fine. I took her to the hospital to get checked out and everything."

"You got Buffy Summers to go to a hospital? Willingly?"

"I got her to go. 'Willingly?' Well, that's another matter, all together."

With a small chuckle, both men thought of the small blonde and her slightly irrational fear of setting foot inside of a hospital.

"Well, I should go," Giles said.

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow then," Angel responded.

Giles got into his car and the engine stuttered to life. Angel turned around and took the first few steps toward the Summers' house when Giles called out to him.

"Angel?"

Angel turned around and said, "Yeah?"

"Merry Christmas."

The ex-vampire smiled his little half smile and said, "Merry Christmas."

Giles drove off and Angel walked back into the house. Buffy was sitting on the floor in front of the couch while her parents occupied either chair. On the television was a movie Angel would recognize anywhere, "The Princess Bride." Angel couldn't remember how many times Buffy had made him watch that movie. She just couldn't seem to get enough of the story of Wesley and Buttercup.

Angel slid down behind Buffy and leaned against the plush, beige sofa. As soon as he was seated, Buffy leaned back against his chest and asked, in a whisper, "So, what was that about?"

"I'll tell you later," Angel replied, in that same, whispered tone.

* * *

The four spent the next hour and a half watching the movie.

When Buffy and Angel finally trudged upstairs, they were both exhausted. They changed into their pajamas and crawled into Buffy's old bed. Buffy was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Angel, on the other hand, had a harder time falling asleep. All he could do was stare at the angel that lay next to him and the miracle that she was carrying inside of her. Angel placed his large hand over Buffy's stomach. It almost covered her whole stomach. "Hi, little one," Angel whispered. "I'm your daddy. What are your mommy and I gonna do, huh? How are we gonna figure all of this out? I know what I want to do. I know what I should do. The only problem is, I don't know if they're the same thing. What should I do, huh? What should daddy do?"

Angel laid there for the next hour trying to decide what to do, until it came to him. This blinding realization that the one thing that he wanted to do could be the one thing that he should do. In short, Angel had an epiphany. He quietly crept from the bed and took his cell phone out of his duffle bag. He slowly opened Buffy's window, the one that he had crawled through countless times while she was in high school. Angel climbed out onto the roof and dialed a number that would lead to someone who would help him, hopefully, change his life, forever.

The phone on the other end rang, once, twice, three times. On its sixteenth ring, someone picked up, in a not so happy mood.

"What?!" The voice, muffled with sleep, barked.

"It's Angel. I need your help."

* * *

That phone call was the reason that Angel now stood on the sidewalk, outside of the Summers' home, at five in the morning. When a car finally pulled up to the curb, Angel released a breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding. A sleep deprived looking man stepped out of the car and onto the sidewalk.

"Did you get it?" Angel asked.

"Yep. You would not believe how many people I had to wake up to get this. They are none too happy with you right now, I'll tell you that."

"As long as you got it," Angel said.

That man handed Angel a paper bag. Angel quickly opened the bag and took out a small box. After inspecting the contents of said box, Angel looked and the man and said, "Thanks Doyle. I owe you one."

"You better believe it, Bud. You owe me on huge and gigantic scales," Doyle told his friend.

"If all of this goes how I hope it does, it will all be worth it."

"I just don't get why it had to be now. I mean, I thought you said that you were gonna wait to give her that," Doyle said.

"I can't tell you why, now. But later, okay?"

"Whatever. I gotta get goin'."

"Okay, say 'hi' to Cordy for me and drive safe."

"Yes, mom," Doyle said back, as he was getting back into his car.

"Hey, Doyle?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks again. I mean, really."

"Sure, Bud. And Merry Christmas to you and Buffy."

"Merry Christmas, Doyle."

As Doyle drove off, Angel clutched that little box in his hand and glanced up to Buffy's bedroom window. "Well, here goes nothing."

And he walked back into the house.


	8. Happy Anniversary

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, I wrote this about 7 years ago. Recently, I changed pen names (from Jada1) and moved over all of my stories to a new account. But, I couldn't leave all of my old writing behind. Hence, re-uploading this after deleting it on the old account. Hopefully someone will enjoy reading it, but please be gentle. I was in high school when I wrote this and, well, hopefully I've improved since then :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I make Joss' characters do.

Disclaimer 2: There is a line that is taken from the movie, "The Princess Bride." It's not exactly the same, but rather similar. I don't own or have anything to do with that movie. I disclaim.

* * *

Angel lay in bed with Buffy. Now that he had the little box and, more importantly, the contents of the little box, all he had to do was figure out how to give it to Buffy. As he lay in bed, a million different ideas ran through his head. But, all of them would take awhile to plan, not to mention, execute. That's the way he'd always imagined that he'd give her this gift. A long and wonderfully romantic gesture that would sweep her off of her feet. He thought that she deserved no less. But, with the recent changes in both of their lives, time was of the essence. With a baby on the way, they couldn't mess around anymore. They had to figure out what they wanted with their lives, and fast!

Just then, as the millionth and one idea ran through his head, Angel gave up. _I want to do this now, tonight. I can't wait anymore,_ he thought. Angel climbed out of the bed and got dressed. He reached for the little box that resided just inside of his duffle bag. He stood there for a moment, grasping the box in his hand before pocketing the little treasure. He made his way over to Buffy and gently shook her awake.

"What?" a groggy and grumpy Buffy asked.

"You need to get up," Angel told her.

"What? Why?" Buffy's sleep-laden voice asked.

"I need you to come with me."

"What? Angel, it's the middle of the night," the blonde protested.

"No, it's not. The sun will be up in a little while. Now, come on." Angel finally tugged her from her slumber and helped her put on her shoes. He took her hand and began dragging her to the door.

"Wait, where are we going? I'm not dressed," Buffy said.

"It's fine. Just come on."

"Angel."

"Just come on."

* * *

When they reached the front door, Angel helped Buffy with her coat and then slipped on his own. They walked across town and up the big hill to Lookout Point.

"We're here," Angel finally announced, once they'd reached the top of the hill.

"Lookout Point? Angel, if you wanted to make out, we could have done that in bed. You know, the place where you sleep. Or at least the place where I was trying to sleep."

"Do you know what today is?" Angel asked.

"It's Christmas," Buffy answered, having no real clue as to where this was heading.

"Do you remember what happened last year, on Christmas?" Angel asked, looking out over the city, just as he had done only a short year before.

"Of course I remember. I almost lost you that day. But what does that have to do with you dragging me up here?" She asked, quietly.

"Last year, I came up here to end my life. Now, I thought that it was best to come up here to start one."

"I'm afraid we already did that," Buffy said, laying her hands on her stomach.

"I know. It's almost like, this is Fate's way of giving us our Christmas gift. Last year, it snowed. This year, it's the baby. I think that this is kinda Fate's way of saying, 'You did a good job. Here's a reward for all of your pain.' We give the world a chance to live, to exist, and then we're given these little gifts. Buffy, you give me, so much, and I think that it's time that I gave something back. So," Angel got down on one knee in front of Buffy. He held her hand as a dawning expression came to her face. "Buffy Anne Summers, I love you more than life, itself. Will you do me the incredible honor, of letting me become your husband?"

Buffy was speechless. "I . . . I . . .I don't know."

"Buffy, I know that this is unexpected, but I love you, with all my heart and all of my soul. Please, say that you'll marry me."

"I don't know if I can, Angel," she said, taking a few steps away from him.

Angel rose and followed her. "Why not?"

"Angel, I would love to marry you. I think that I've wanted that forever. But I don't want it, if the only reason that you're proposing is because I'm pregnant. I don't want you to do this because you think that it's the "right" thing to do. I want us to get married because we can't help but do anything else. Not because you feel guilty."

"Buffy, listen to me. It's not like that," Angel took her hands in his. "I love you. And I already love our baby, too. And yes, if you weren't pregnant, I would have waited to ask. I was planning to ask you after you graduated from college. I wanted to make sure that this, a life with me, was what you really wanted. But, I think that was more my insecurity, than your lack of wanting me. Buffy, I've never thought that I was good enough for you. I've always thought that you should have better than me. I've always been a disappointment to everyone else, but you're the one person that I couldn't bear to disappoint. So, I thought that if I left before I could disappoint you that would be better. But I realize how incredibly wrong I was. Or maybe I wasn't. I don't know. All I know is, I'm done with it. I'm done making your decisions for you. Not to say that I'm never gonna help you make a decision, but I'm done doing stupid things like leaving you for your own good. I know that I couldn't do that again.

"I want to spend the rest of my life, however long that may be, with you and our children, the one that you're carrying, as well as all of the future children we might have. I want the dream, Buffy - you and me, always. I promised you always once; I want to keep that promise."

"I don't know what to say," Buffy said, tears forming in her eyes from the heartfelt speech that Angel had just delivered.

"Well, I'm gonna ask you to marry me again and I'm a little nervous about it because you didn't really give me an answer the last time that I asked. But here goes," Angel got back down on one knee; he reached into his pocket and pulled out the little box. He held the box out, opened, in one of his hands as the other held Buffy's hand. "Buffy, I love you, always, forever. Will you please, please do me the incredible honor of letting me become your husband? Buffy Anne Summers, will you marry me?"

Buffy looked into the eyes of her love. As his image blurred through her tears she dropped to her knees in front of him and said, "Only if you'll do me the incredible honor of letting me become your wife."

"Is that a yes?" Angel asked.

"That's a yes," she said.

And they leaned in and . . . well, throughout history, there have been five kisses that have been considered the most passionate, the most powerful, this kiss outshone them all. And as they pulled back, Angel took the ring out of the box and slid it onto Buffy's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed," he whispered.

"I don't think that you say that until the wedding," Buffy whispered, in just as quiet of a voice.

"I'll do it then, too," he whispered back.

Buffy looked down at the ring. It was a beautiful diamond, sitting on a thin band of white gold.

"Oh, Angel, it's beautiful."

"Yeah, it is." But to the ring was not where Angel was looking. His eyes were on his beautiful fiancé as he said those words.

Buffy looked up and blushed when she realized what he was saying.

"Why don't we head back? It's cold out here," Angel said.

"Can't we just wait until the sun rises?" Buffy asked.

"What if the same thing happens this year, as it did last?" Angel asked, sitting down and pulling Buffy into his arms. "What if it snows and there is no sun, today?"

"Then, I guess, we'll just have to spend the day here," she said, snuggling into his embrace.

"I can think of worse things than that."

And he could. But why think about such things at a time like that. They were both so happy, so in love. Just wait to see what kind of things the New Year brings. And don't forget, they still have their family to tell.


	9. The Wedding

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, I wrote this about 7 years ago. Recently, I changed pen names (from Jada1) and moved over all of my stories to a new account. But, I couldn't leave all of my old writing behind. Hence, re-uploading this after deleting it on the old account. Hopefully someone will enjoy reading it, but please be gentle. I was in high school when I wrote this and, well, hopefully I've improved since then :)

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Joss; what I make them do belongs to me.

* * *

Joyce Summers sat looking into the mirror. This was it. The day she'd waited for, for a lifetime. Everything had been planned down to the finest detail. The dress had been picked out and she remembered how she'd called to check on its progress every other day. Each bead had to be perfect, she knew, because the events of this day would never again occur. At least one would hope not.

The caterers had been instructed on what everyone involved wanted done. Joyce recalled that she'd tried so many different kinds of cake that she could swear that she had gained five pounds in the end.

Then, there was that whole debate over what to serve: chicken or fish. They eventually decided on the chicken.

The next problem was over the flowers. No one could agree on what kind of flowers there should be. Roses were suggested, so were lilies and daisies. This took a little longer to decide on. In the end, they decided to use a variety of flowers. So all the moaning, groaning, and bickering was pretty much over nothing.

The next decision to be made was over the color theme and all of the other little details, like the invitations and such.

Finally, the reception had been planned and all of that mess was out of the way. But the wedding planning job was still, yet to be completed.

Next came the church. It was a beautiful building with stained glass windows and a deep maroon rug. It was in one of the back rooms of this church that Joyce now sat. She was sitting in front of that mirror in her robe. She knew that soon she would slip into her dress and put on her makeup, everything detail perfect.

A tap on the shoulder pulled Joyce out of her reverie. When Joyce looked up, she saw her own green eyes staring back at her. The person that the green eyes belonged to asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just can't believe this day's finally here," Joyce responded, starting to tear.

"I know what you mean."

The two women then dressed and helped each other with the final preparations for that long walk.

As the doors opened, Joyce gasped. The church was beautiful, full of flowers that filled the air with their wonderful scent and lighted by the soft glow of hundreds of candles, creating a sort of ethereal feel to the room.

After a moment, Joyce slowly took the first steps of that long walk, that long walk down the aisle. As she neared the end of her journey, she smiled at the man waiting at the altar, before she sat down to see her only daughter get married.


End file.
